The Witch's Rebirth
by LooseGuide
Summary: A new life is in the hands of a beanish girl who appears to be a reborn Cackletta, she knows very little of what actually happened, and only begins to discover herself as she gets older. Some ocs will be in this story, as well as some headcannons of mine. This story's events will tie into stories after it.
1. Prolouge

About 10 years after the events of Super Star Saga a beanish girl was born with the same horns as the once slain villain, but it was unknown if the girl is similar to the witch. The witch aspired to take over the Beanbean Kingdom, and the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom for her own desires but was slain by the superstars from one of the said kingdoms. The horns ended up claimed to not be connected and to just be a mutation, but they moved like ears instead of horns. Beanish generally do not have much in the way of magical power, but as the girl grew older it was clear she had some sort of natural-born gift like that of the witch before her. She ended up named Cassidy at the time of her birth by her parents.  
When she reached the age of 15 she began to research her relations to the witch and learned of her name, Cackletta. As well as her right hand Fawful, who had caused trouble in the mushroom kingdom recently, she found it interesting she also had a few striking resemblances to the witch even if she did not look exactly the same. Her horns shared the same patterns, and everything, she also shared in the intimidating height of the witch. The night after reading this information she began to have visions while resting in bed, almost like flashbacks to the last moments of life. In it, everything was pretty blurry, but she heard voices and saw blurs of green, and red.  
The other vision was a royal throne room on fire with the same two blurs of red, and green. The Superstars of the Mushroom kingdom Mario, and Luigi. She wasn't mad as much as she acted confused, so many questions filled her mind, was she really the rebirth of Cackletta? Would she turn out just like the horrible witch that she had heard of in her beanish history classes, and research? Could she do all the magic she was capable of before if she practiced it? She would start to sneak out to practice, and develop her magic every night until she was very good at it.  
By the time she was good at it like this she was 18, and her family decided to send her off to the recently restored Pi'illo Island to see if she could help as they knew one of the workers on the island was asking them for help with something. It turned out that it was to help with the tourists on the island despite her not knowing much about it herself. It had been about 2 years since the ordeal the Mario bros had to go through. Lots had happened on the island, and it was really making it hard for the tourism staff. She was hopeful it would help her discover herself, and she would also have a good job for a pretty long time hopefully.  
But, she wondered why her parents sent her there, even if she had never been to the island. She guessed that the island might have been a more suitable place for her in her parent's opinions because of her attachment to history. Whether it was from the kingdom she was born in, or the neighboring ones. So learning more about a civilization that had come back from extinction would be really interesting.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreamy Arrival

Cassidy P.O.V:  
I was reading a pamphlet on the island and saw that the most popular tourist spots were generally Mushrise Park, Pi'illo Castle, and Wakeport. I would probably be landing at the blimport and would be given time to adjust to the island, as it was a lot more tropical that most of the Beanbean Kingdom. I was already feeling that with how much I was sweating as I read, but I still hoped that there would be a nice amount of time to get adjusted to tour guide life, or at least helping with tours. I wondered who would be introducing the island to me, or at least the things I needed to know about it. My parents didn't even tell me who their friend over here was, just that they would be grateful for the help.  
I looked up from my pamphlet as I felt the balloon start to descend to the island below. I looked over the rails to see the expanse of the island below me, there were other tourists looking over the rails as well. Some were beanish like me, but others were Toads or Hoohooligans, it was easy to see why they were visiting the island, it was interesting, to say the least. It's good to know others were at least interested in the place. I sighed, and put the pamphlet up in my suitcase, pulling out my glasses, and putting them on, the lens giving my eyes a pink-tinted look.  
The Blimp finally landed on the ground, and I got off with the tourists, watching them all walk off to explore the island. A small pink Pi'illo floated up to me, and then asked, "What's wrong, not sure where to go?"  
"Ahhh yeah, I got this letter that my parents received about needing a new member of the tourism section of the island, or just a new member for the tourism in general. If you don't know what I'm talking about here have this letter you should know what it means." I told them, handing the pi'illo the letter my parents had received.  
"Ahh, I see this makes a lot more sense now, you are the daughter of those beanish people who visited not too long ago, and made friends with Eldream. He mentioned sending a letter to them about getting some help with tourism staff, and tours, it's good they sent someone then! I guess we should get you introduced to the rest of the staff and the people you will be working with." They told me, smiling up at me.  
I shrugged and followed after them as they walked off, only a little excited to see what the rest of the staff would be like. I wonder who I'm going to work with, though, there are a couple different tour teams from what I had seen in the pamphlet. I arrived at the castle just behind them, and saw a strange yellow robot at the door, looking over with a sort of confused face. It looked ornate, and it marked with the same designs the castle had, it even appeared upgraded to the newest technology on the island. The robot then walked over slowly, it was more bird shaped, so it walked on small bird-like feet.  
"Analyzing new arrival…. 50%...100%. Clearly beanish, the horns are not something I've seen before. Query?" It asked with its robotic voice as if wanting an answer.  
"I'm not sure really if you expected an answer you aren't going to get it, weird bird robot," I responded, looking at it.  
"That's Pi'illodium, he has recently been upgraded to his new 3.0 look that you see now, and he has become a bit more like a person. He is one of the tour guides for the Alpha tour, one of the most dangerous tours on the island. He has everything a tourist would need on the tour." The small pi'illo told me, watching the mentioned robot nod.  
"Are you a new staff member of some kind, query? If so that's helpful, recently we have had many problems with the tourists. Particularly the ones waiting for us to unveil the Alpha tour to the public. You could say we have activated: our regret." Pi'illodium told me, his eyes changing color towards the end to express a frown as his small mouth did.  
"Well, if you are on the staff, we need to introduce you to some people. Or should I say the Prince, and his bodyguard or the other member of Tour Alpha. You should at least like him, he's very batty." Pi'illodium told me, his voice changing from robotic to a voice with a tone of enjoyment under it.  
'Batty? Could he mean who I'm thinking of, the supposed bad guy that the superstars of the mushroom kingdom defeated, Antasma? If so maybe he could teach me a bit more about my magic, he seemed to know a lot from what I had heard.' I thought it would probably be a good idea if I got to learn more.  
"Well, I hope so," I respond, smiling a bit.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prince & The Bat King

"Come this way, uh what's your name?" Pi'illodium asked, telling me to follow it, and the pi'illo.  
"Cassidy, and alright." I responded, walking after them with a yawn.  
"Alright, I'll be sure to keep your name in my data banks, after all, it's important to know all the staff if you are around them, Cassidy." They told me, referring to me by name.  
I stepped into the next room while still following behind them, and the first thing that caught my eye over Pi'illodium's wings was a very tall purple guy. The thing I saw was a pi'illo whose clothes appeared red with some golden trim on his clothes, he also wore a short cape, it was short to me at least.  
"Vhat is it Pi'illodium?" The tall one asked, with a weird accent.  
"Oh you know, one of Eldream's requests for another staff member got taken, by this beanish girl here. Say hello to Dreambert, and Antasma, Cassidy." It responded, folding his wings up to show me as he landed on the ground.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you I guess." I greeted still a bit unsure.  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm Prince Dreambert as you probably already know." Dreambert responded, smiling.  
"Oh, vhere are my manners. It's good to meet you, I am Antasma, the bat king." Antasma greeted, bowing very properly.  
I smiled, my sharper teeth becoming very clear. "It's alright, and if you haven't heard from Pi'illodium already, my name is Cassidy," I told them both, getting a nod from Dreambert, and a sigh from Antasma.  
"Well, seeing as everyone is- introduced, can you show us something you can do?" Dreambert asked, looking curious.  
"What do you mean by something I can do? Do you want something specific or just anything?" I asked, watching the prince thing about it.  
"Vell, I'd haff to guess anything vould do," Antasma told me, shrugging.  
'Anything huh? I wonder if it would be a good time to show off my cloning ability or not.' I, though, as that would be a better idea than my lighting magic.  
"He's right, anything you can do that would be helpful or good for something," Dreambert told me, watching closely.  
"Alright then, I'll see what I can do with my skills," I responded, concentrating my magic.  
"She appears capable of magic, that's a good thing to haff if it's not destructive," Antasma commented, his arms resting at his sides.  
I then cast my spell, turning into a small shadow on the ground, and shadow split into three. I soon returned from the shadow state to have two other clones of myself next to me. "Vell, that certainly is something, I can't even tell vho is the real one." He commented, looking at me, and my clones.  
"You really…" The first clone said.  
"Can't tell…." The second clone continued.  
"Who is real?" I asked in confusion.  
"Nope not at all, can you make the clones do things?" Dreambert responded, asking about my abilities with the clones.  
"Smaller things generally, they can help with work and things. A lot of the things they do is what I can do. Like my other magic skills." I responded, looking at him.  
"Interesting, I never thought that ve vould haff another user of magic on the staff," Antasma commented, smiling a bit.  
I dismissed my clones, and they disappeared, my horns moving back a bit. I dusted off my clothes and stretched. "I can do other things, it's just that a lot of it is hard for me to do. Well, other than my lightning magic, and my ability to transform into a flying form." I told them, watching as Antasma who looked curious.  
"Vhat vould that be?" He asked, still curious.  
"Uhhh, It's a more bat-like form, but I have issues changing into it because I don't really understand it or how it works." I explained, looking down at the ground with a sigh.  
"Vell then, vould you care for some help in a bit?" He asked, smiling wider than before.  
"I would love too, bat boy," I responded smiling just as wide, causing Dreambert to roll his eyes.  
"Both of you need to stop." He sighed, shaking his head.  
Antasma laughed, and Pi'illodium rolled his eyes. I heard my stomach rumble, and then asked, "Can I have something to eat? They didn't really give much on the blimp, and I only had some fried mushroom this morning."  
"Of course you can Cassidy, it's about time for lunch here in the castle, and I'm sure it would be a good way to get you acquainted with the island as well. I'll have Antasma show you around after lunch ends." Dreambert responded, and floated towards the door.  
I walked after him with Antasma floating leisurely by my side as if he was purposely floating as slow as I was walking. Dreambert led us down the halls of the castle, and we finally ended up in a pi'illo themed dining room. There was a table in the middle of the room where it looked like staff members would sit if they were eating. Dreambert floated over to it and pulled out a stool sitting down on it. I followed after, and pulled out a chair, sitting on it while adjusting my long skirt.  
Pi'illodium rested beside the table on the end, and Antasma sat down in the chair next to me, his cape thing flopping weirdly. Antasma summoned something in his hand, it looked like some weird glass orb, and ate it like a rock candy, I looked over when I heard it break like glass. He made a face like this was normal so I shrugged. Eventually, some food got brought to our table, and a lot of it looked exotic, well to me at least. I picked up some food and decided to eat it, making sure to get my fill.  
I was very hungry, but it was really interesting, I hoped the island would be a bit more interesting than in the pamphlet.


End file.
